<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Could Easily Kill You 輕而易舉殺死你 by jls20011425</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696772">I Could Easily Kill You 輕而易舉殺死你</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425'>jls20011425</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Romance, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 盧赫</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>盧修斯對赫敏抱著的扭曲又混亂的想法。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/632560">I Could Easily Kill You</a> by little-miss-snape123.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>授權：</p><p>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">我可以看着你死</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>　　我可以愉快看著她燃燒。</p><p>　　讓她知道世間殘酷、聽著她尖叫求饒，當她不得不跪在我腳下乞求，她就會清楚自己的身份了。看著火焰將她吞噬，化作飛灰。我可以從容欣賞火焰舔舐那泥巴種的身體，欣賞火海將她埋葬。</p><p>　　但我每次都會停手。每當我看到她的髮絲。</p><p>　　就像尼龍戰繩，褐色暗淡，甚至無法歸類為顏色，平庸之至。我知道她不喜歡它們。它們開始在烈焰下枯萎，我不知道自己想不想看到那把頭髮消散，粉碎作虛無。我停手。她還沒吃夠苦頭，不能讓她解脫，其他人的苦難還沒完呢。她的頭髮或者只是折磨她的又一個原因。</p><p>　　我用魔杖指著她的喉嚨，我可以輕易對她下咒。</p><p>　　我可以快意看著她在我魔杖底下癱倒地上，奄奄一息蜷作一團。我雙眼捕捉到她喉嚨的靜脈跳動，輸送她污穢的血液去到她骯髒的身體，像她這樣的異種不配學習魔法。令人作嘔。我把魔杖抵進她的頸更深，她痛叫出聲，無助的聲音教我猝不及防。她的嗓音，傳遞著她愚蠢信念和頑固理想的嗓音。我每天被迫聽著的嗓音，若沉默下來又會如何？相較純血社會那種具說服力、拖腔帶調的說話方式，她口音有點怪異，我弄不清的語調，殺死她就永遠無法得知。如果她繼續發表她歪曲的觀點，那她就理應繼續受苦受難。</p><p>　　貝拉樂意殺死她，將她交給貝拉了結是多麼簡單的一件事。</p><p>　　這個女孩何其迅速成為我命裡的災星。滅不掉死不去。</p><p>　　一隻蟲子，逼迫我與她同活污泥中。</p><p>　　當你和它一起，又發現蟲子何其美麗。</p><p>　　我不會容許她粉碎我珍藏罐中的蝴蝶。</p><p>　　我會完成我的任務，不容他人插手。那個泥巴種是賜給我的。而非貝拉。</p><p>　　我可以輕易淹死她。</p><p>　　我有義務看著她洗澡，確保她不會自盡。不許她自尋解脫。我看著她，將她推入水中輕而易舉，看著髮絲在她頭頂盤旋，我以前做過，對她一時反感就把她推進水裡。她的頭髮掩去她的臉容，也遮住了我的目光。</p><p>　　有人說眼睛是靈魂之窗，看著赫敏雙眼，就像觀看烈火與怒海交戰，看著她雙眼，就是站在遺忘斷崖上，觀看世界展開。</p><p>　　我將她拉出水面，撥開她臉上的頭髮，看進她眼底，確保抗爭未止。若已令她放棄反抗，我就無法繼續了。</p><p>　　我看著她沉沉睡去，我可以用枕頭捂死她，此刻的她徹底臣服於我，她心甘情願在我陪伴下睡著，在我對她做過這一切後。</p><p>　　我可以殺死她。我應該殺死她。</p><p>　　但我感覺到我的信仰動搖了，她身份比我低賤的認知搖搖欲墜，她扭轉了一切，我為此恨她。我痛恨她害我變成這樣。失去信仰的我一無是處，只是蟲子如她，我不想這樣，我不是這樣。她不可能這麼重要。混亂使我窒息，我為此鄙視自己，了結自己而非了結她，似乎是更合理之舉。我的人生變得如此矛盾，我瀕臨窒息，溺死前是她救活了我，她將我拉上岸，讓我活下去。她恨我，她還在受苦，我的苦難就不能結束，我們的痛苦會等同。她會讓我們等同，因為這是囚犯的勝利，讓俘獲者崩潰，讓俘獲者憐憫。我厭惡讓她獲勝的自己，但我不能沒有她。現在她屬於我了，我永遠不會讓她逃離。</p><p>　　我不想。她屬於我。</p><p>　　她告訴我，她曾經希望她的眼淚可以玷污我，讓我永遠無法忘記我為她帶來的痛苦。她要求我為自己所作所為懺悔。仿佛我此生能夠忘掉她。</p><p>　　她唯一得到的道歉就是唇上一吻，我希望她的唇嘗起來永遠是我的味道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　外遇在純血婚姻並不意外。在我們社會，已婚男人沒有外遇才是怪事。意料中事，不過有些不成文規定；</p><p>　　女方必須低調行事，即使人盡皆知。</p><p>　　她必須社會地位相似，比如沒有人會和<strong>韋斯萊</strong>外遇，這只會令你的配偶被狠狠羞辱。</p><p>　　你不能愛上對方，你只可以對他們抱有慾望，再多的話就不再是單純尋歡取樂，而是婚外情。</p><p>　　配偶不能承認對方出軌，除非有人破壞規矩。</p><p>　　其中一個心照不宣的規定就是對方血統必須<strong>純正</strong>。睡泥巴種，無論你是單身抑或已婚都是嚴禁的。但凡品行端正的純血絕對不會想碰她們。不僅因為你可能留下混血子女，而是……此行可憎。</p><p>　　我還記得在學校初遇盧修斯，他比我高一年級，是級長、魁地奇隊長，他看上哪個女生都可以得到手。他不止英俊……還富有，有著致命的吸引力。他不僅會佔有你，還會色誘你，令你神魂顛倒，然後離開你。</p><p>　　我聽過這些故事，所有人都知道。他享受追逐的過程，然後拋棄你。他許多次想要我，但我不肯鬆口。我不想他色誘，我想要他。完完全全的他、不是為了勾引我的對話、沒有動機的行為。</p><p>　　我在年底失身於他，我喝醉被他佔了便宜。事後我自覺髒了，我見都不想見他。但他跑來我房間，我想我從未如此憤怒，我對著他大吼大叫了好久，而他讓著我。高貴的馬爾福任由我大吼大叫泄憤，最後他只是笑著說：</p><p>　　「你個笨蛋，我愛上你了！」</p><p>　　我們自此相守。</p><p>　　泥巴種首次到來是在一個夏夜，我記得我坐在窗前等待，霧濛濛的日光，並非適合囚犯抵達的天氣。如果一切順利，他們會在那個女孩前往國王十字火車站路上抓獲她，她會被帶來這裡。</p><p>　　她就快踏入第七個學年，僅僅比我和盧修斯一起時大幾個星期，那時的我無憂無慮……這個女孩卻肩負著整個世界的重擔，她永遠無法畢業。</p><p>　　我難以忍受她的生命會在我家裡終結的事實。</p><p>　　我看見座園外圍隱約人影晃動，，四個人。我倒抽一口氣，意識到他們已經捉住女孩。她頭頂斗蓬，被人推著往前走。我同情她，這是不必要的虐待。她不過是個孩子，甚至可能未滿十七。</p><p>　　他們闖進屋內，我看著我的丈夫粗暴地把她推進門裡，押向地窖。我知道他作為黑魔王僕人要做的事，我只是從未想過會帶到我的屋內、發生在我的地窖裡。</p><p>　　此後不久就開始爭吵。每次他下地窖，我就知道他會傷害她、盤問她、恐嚇她。我無法忍受，於是我們吵了起來。</p><p>　　我記得有一次，過了一星期左右，我注意到他的論點互相矛盾，他說的話再無邏輯可言。</p><p>　　「她真是毫不起眼，我是說她該死的頭髮就像尼龍繩，亂七八糟的尼龍繩。」</p><p>　　我想那是最後一根稻草，我長期聽著他對她咆哮，沒有任何一句成真。</p><p>　　「毫不起眼是指……毫無獨特之處。」</p><p>　　「她平庸至極，毫無……」</p><p>　　「我剛剛才聽到你描述她幾個特質，她的頭髮。她的血統，她臉上的雀斑。你顯然有很多言語形容她。」 我打斷，抬頭看著他，他很驚訝我打斷他的話。</p><p>　　「好吧，她平庸得令人難以置信，她的外表那麼……」</p><p>　　「詩情畫意，我認為很詩情畫意。」我再次插話，主要是想激怒他。</p><p>　　「詩情畫意？」他厭惡地道。「你見都沒見過她。」</p><p>　　「亂七八糟的尼龍繩、骯髒血統在她靜脈奔馳、雀斑零星散落她的鼻子。從你對她的描述，她聽起來無疑詩情畫意。」</p><p>　　「她身上<strong>沒有一處</strong>詩情畫意。她，一無是處。」</p><p>　　「你同情她嗎？」</p><p>　　「現在你顯得可笑，納西莎。」</p><p>　　「根據所有描述，她既聰明又可愛……只是相對我們社會地位來說有著錯誤的血統。」</p><p>　　「你在妒忌那個女孩？」</p><p>　　「嫉妒她飽受折磨？嫉妒她成為瘋狂食死徒痴迷的對象？」</p><p>　　「<strong>痴迷</strong>！」</p><p>　　「你話裡語裡都是她，盧修斯！我一直以來聽到的都是她，你在她洗澡時看著她！你，傷害她，她只是個孩子！」淚水開始從我眼裡滑落，我不再只為激怒他，我不太肯定自己<strong>在</strong>做什麼，我目的為何。</p><p>　　「她—不—是—孩—子！」</p><p>　　我一時驚住了，他五官盡是深深的憎恨，他對我口出惡言。</p><p>　　「我永遠不可能痴迷這個骯髒的小玩意。我<strong>被迫</strong>看著她。她理應被我折磨，你的說法——」</p><p>　　「噁心、可怕，我知道。」我替他說全。「同情這個可憐的孩子就這麼可怕嗎？」</p><p>　　「<strong>她不是孩子！</strong>」盧修斯掃落桌上的玻璃杯，站了起來，走出房間。</p><p>　　「去看她嗎？為我說的話懲罰她嗎。」我喊道，他停在門前，大概在考慮要不要回應，他決定置之不理，繼續走遠，不久，我就聽到熟悉的腳步聲步下地窖。</p><p>　　我看過他們相處一次，好奇心驅使，他讓她像家養小精靈般清潔打掃，他注視著她。自她四年級起我就沒再見過她。盧修斯說得對。她不是孩子，不再是了。</p><p>　　我作為旁觀者，只是站在場外看著他們。他給自己倒了一杯火焰威士忌，繼續看著她。他坐得很近她。她擦洗著壁腳板，他坐在離她不到一根頭髮的距離，而她沒有半分退縮之意。我望著他伸手放在她的髮上，望著他閉上雙目，手指穿過她髮間。他一臉放鬆，掛著某種幸福的表情，女孩仍是毫不在意。我內心某處想知道他有多頻繁與她這般親密，他以前肯定也這樣做過，不然她不可能對這些舉動滿不在乎。她肯定不會天真到認為這些舉動純潔，別無邪念。</p><p>　　事情變得親蜜到我難以直視，他緩緩蹲到地板，她的身邊，強逼她望著他。我看得出他內心天人交戰。我不經意地想，她是否也能看到那些內心掙扎。她是否比我還要理解我的丈夫，她是否知道她已經摧毀他到什麼地步，才能令他這樣坐在她身旁。</p><p>　　妒忌在我心裡燃燒，她的成就遠比我亮眼。我馴服了他，但她毀滅了他。毀去他所有信仰，粉碎他對她這類人的心牆。她只剩下純粹的……他。</p><p>　　她甚至可能沒努力過。</p><p>　　「對不起。」聽見那泥巴種呢喃，我轉過頭再一次看著他們。</p><p>　　「我原諒你。」他回答，撫摸她的臉，拇指在她臉頰上粗暴搓揉，就像要確認她是真實的，她是人類來的。她向他伸手，但碰到他的臉前停了下來，看著他等待許可。他點了點頭，然後她試探地把手放在他臉上。緊張的笑容使她焦慮的五官短暫變得柔美。內心的聲音告訴我這是他第一次允許她觸摸自己。他迎向她的手，伸手將她另一隻手放在自己頸後。他雙眼緊閉，坐在她旁邊的污垢裡。</p><p>　　我轉身離去，留下他倆。身為妻子這樣做似乎有些奇怪，但我是一個好太太。我是個優秀的純血。我不會大喊，不會咆哮。我的丈夫總有一天會回到我身邊。這個女孩遲早會死。</p><p>　　我只能如此寄望。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>